<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【臣太】Rewards for reaching your English goals by faline23004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840813">【臣太】Rewards for reaching your English goals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004'>faline23004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3！短篇 [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>進修英文的太一與給獎勵的臣。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>伏見臣/七尾太一</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3！短篇 [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【臣太】Rewards for reaching your English goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>✿OOC可能有，慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>趁著上大學前的暑假，太一報名了英語課。</p><p>課程主要是以「國際化行政外語進修」為目標，雖然滿開劇團裡有千景這樣擅長多種語言的人才、也有其他能力不錯的成員可以協助出國表演的接洽事宜，但想著「要受歡迎就該風靡世界」的太一覺得這是一個難得能全神投入單一科目、好好深入學習的機會。原本以為會是密集課程的太一，在確認報名意願、準備繳費時才發現課程是一週一次、為期一個月，令他有些不解，不過心寬的他並沒有多想，繳費之後便等待著課程來臨。課程開始的第一天，太一帶著幾枝筆和筆記本前往教室，和其他已經坐定在位置上的人點頭招呼後挑了個位置坐下；在看到老師是一名年輕女性時，太一還想著課程肯定不會沉悶、應該會是活潑輕鬆的教學，沒想到――</p><p>「老師從頭到尾、整整三個小時全部都說英文！」回到宿舍後癱倒在談話室沙發上不發一語、直到吃完晚飯後好不容易拾回一點活力的太一，用著在《異邦人》演出中出現的悲情語調哭訴，主動關心他而開啟學習進度話題的紬無奈地笑笑、拍了拍他的頭，哪裡知道對方並沒有因此稍微恢復精神，而是陷入更大的壓力漩渦中。</p><p>「報名的時候明明說『基礎英文程度即可』，課程大綱也只有講第一堂課是自我介紹跟簡介職場所需英語字彙及句型，結果從頭到尾都不斷的在開口說英語！要拿著老師指定的題目和每個人交流說話，小組討論的時候還要和其他人一起構思角色扮演的對話，還要應付老師根據我們的回答即興發揮的提問……雖然平常沒這麼多機會練習到口說，但連著講三個小時英文對於沒有什麼單字量的我實在是！嗚嗚……」</p><p>看著太一絕望的模樣，平日裡總是喊著對方「笨狗笨狗」的幸也不禁浮現一絲憐憫、用手肘撞了撞站在一旁的毒舌夥伴千景，示意對方伸出援手；而已經把眾人視為家人的千景即使有些難以想像到底是多困難的課程，仍然拿出了幫天馬教學時的耐心，溫和地問道：「有講義嗎？不然上完課後我幫你複習吧？」</p><p>不問則已，一問之下竟換來太一更加崩潰的大喊。</p><p>「沒有講義！雖然我抄了筆記，但是功課跟那個完全沒有關係！」像是撓心抓肺的科學家陷入思考似地，太一抓亂頭髮的同時拿出了老師發下的學習單，上頭除了簡單的標題之外，只留下大片大片等待主人填入答案的空白。「除了要寫這份學習單，還要去找新冠肺炎疫情的英語報導下週分享！而且因為我的職業是劇團演員，所以我要找的是文藝產業方面的報導！我到底要怎麼辦！豈不是還好一週只上一次課啊啊啊！」</p><p>看著如同鴕鳥般抱頭將自己埋進沙發中的太一，千景低頭審閱自己接過的紙張。要求學員依據職業、個人話題、旅遊、未來與文化等議題寫出與他人對話的問句，正反面則分別是第一次見面與熟識後的差異，這份作業說難不難，但需要考量交際禮儀並斟酌用語；至於沒有參考方向，全然需自行完成的另外一項作業，則真的有些難度，畢竟新聞報導本就每天不斷更新，又要在這段時間累積的資料量裡找出符合指定題目的內容，對於專長並不是英語的太一確實吃力。可為了太一好、不要破壞他原先對自己的學習期望，千景最終選擇默默的走到左京身邊、和對方耳語了一陣，接著將學習單交給經理、請他複印了劇團人數的分量後，竟一一被發放給在這期間已經被召集而來的成員。</p><p>「暑假期間，大家也沒什麼事，所有人都來練習英語吧！」左京一面發布指令，一面看向因為突如其來的作業呆愣在原地的成員。「按照組別，新冠肺炎的文藝產業報導分配為美洲、歐洲、亞洲、非洲與大洋洲四組，按照等一下的英語搶答積分賽來決定選擇地區的順序，五天後在固定集會時輪流報告；至於學習單作業就在三天後繳交，卯木會負責批改。」</p><p>除了本就在談話室聽太一抱怨而知曉原委的成員，其他本來想抗議的人也在伙伴小聲地解釋下不再感到不滿，眾人紛紛問起學習單的批改標準、預約彼此的時間。在決定各組報告主題後，太一和臣回到了房間，才剛關上房門，臣便感覺到自己自後方被猛地一把抱住。</p><p>「都是我，害大家多了事情要做。」</p><p>「怎麼會呢？你讓大家有了免費練習的機會啊！」</p><p>「但是本來的暑假可以開開心心的放鬆，結果現在卻要做討厭的事情……」</p><p>「太一。」隨著堅定卻不容質疑的聲音，臣轉過身、捧起了太一的臉頰，認真地說：「你勇於成長、學習不擅長的事物，而其他人也會因此有所收穫，這是很好的事情，所以不要再這麼說了。」</p><p>「真、真的嗎？」</p><p>「這樣吧，如果你的作業能夠得到千景先生的認同，下週上課時也被英文老師稱讚的話，我就給你獎勵。」</p><p>「什麼樣的獎勵？」</p><p>「你到時候就知道了。」</p><p>得到了臣的承諾，太一重新振作、盡力地查找資料完成了作業，不僅千景批回的學習單上沒有太多改動的痕跡，得到劇團夥伴資料協助而完成的課堂報告也被老師鼓勵讚賞；因此，雖然依舊是全英語不停歇的三個小時，太一返回宿舍後卻不像上次那般頹喪，而是將作業回報給劇團的「家長們」後開心地走到廚房、尋找要給他獎勵的對象。</p><p>「回來啦？」</p><p>「哼哼，臣哥要給我什麼獎勵呀？」</p><p>「等等就知道囉。」</p><p>本想著或許自己會有單獨的小菜、或是特殊的甜點，太一等啊等，驚喜卻沒有出現在餐桌上；於是又猜想可能是洗浴時的搓背服務、或是洗頭按摩，可這些妄想同樣沒有被實踐。直到夜晚熄燈，滾燙的身軀貼在上後背並將他攬入懷中、同時低沉熱情的嗓音在他耳畔朗誦起英文情詩，太一才體悟到獲得臣的獎品是一件快樂又疼痛的事――就像學英文一樣。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>====<br/>我就是在上班的地方被單位指派去上英文課的可憐孩子……<br/>雖然我自認英文還不算差，但上週首次的三小時實在是疲勞轟炸，回家晚上做夢都是滿滿的英文xD<br/>想到明天又要上課了，只好轉換我的壓力寫點東西，希望明天跟剩下的三週能平安度過啊~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>